


I Won't Cry Myself To Sleep

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie can't see herself having a future without Elena in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Cry Myself To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt 'future'. Title from Damn You by Lana Del Rey.

Bonnie sighed, stroking over Elena’s cheek as she slept. She’d promised her she’d live her life but that was sort of hard to do in a ghost town when half the population kept trying to kill her.

“Hey,” Bonnie said, taking Elena’s hand and kissing it gently, waiting for that spark of magic that let her walk into Elena’s mind like she was walking into her house.

“Bonnie!” Elena said, seemingly coming from nowhere and hugging her tight. “I thought I could feel you.”

Bonnie knew she was dying to ask the unaskable. She could see it hovering in the shadows at the back of Elena’s mind. “Sorry, not yet.”

“Good,” Elena said quickly. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Bonnie said with an understanding smile.

“How long has passed? Do you still live in Mystic Falls? Did Caroline and Stefan get it together yet? Has Matt finally got a normal girlfriend? Sorry, I’ve got so many questions; you have to tell me everything. I mean it, everything.”

“A week?” Bonnie’s smile flickered. “I’m sorry, Elena.”

“Oh,” Elena said, calming down quickly. “Bonnie...”

“I know, I just... it’s either this or I cry myself asleep again tonight and this sounded more fun. Can I just hang out here for a while, please?”

“Ok,” Elena agreed, taking Bonnie’s hand. “On one condition, no more crying.”

“Deal,” Bonnie said, following Elena through her memories.

She still couldn’t imagine her future without Elena in it but for now, she didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
